The Mind Labyrinth
by anastasia 1234
Summary: Eight strangers play into a villain's dangerous game. To get what he needs, he traps his victims into a psychological maze built within their own minds. As these different worlds collide, each with a varied story and skill, can they work together to defeat the villain and his cranium games? Pairings are Sonamy Shadaze Knuxouge and Silvikal
1. Prologue: Eight Beginnings

**Surprise! I'm back! I am so sorry about all of my unfinished work and lack of updates in the past few months. I promise I had good reasoning, I had to sorta kinda maybe go to this rehab thing...but anyways! I'm back now so I needed new inspiration, so what better way to kick start my brain then putting together a new plot? **

**BEFORE YOU READ, _please go to my DeviantArt page Anastasia921 _and in my gallery is a folder called The Mind Labyrinth. In this folder, will be a Character Bio I need you to click on. Silver, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles are all in this description, where you can read the details and info about them in this alternate universe. Some kept their original backstories, others changed. Now, as for the girls, they not only change backstories, but also alter in looks. That is why their will be three photos, Rouge, Amy and Blaze, which will show their Bio, as well as new design. If you like or dislike any of the newer designs, leave a review and respectfully leave me your opinion. Now, I didn't draw Tikal because she doesn't alter in design except for her age, so if you would like to see what she will look like visually, go into my favorites and on my second page of faves should be a picture of Tikal called _One hour Sonic: Tikal_. The artwork belongs to its owner, but that is how she is portrayed in this universe. Her bio will be posted soon. Thanks!**

**I do not own any of the Sega stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_My plan is in motion."_

* * *

The hot liquid trailed through her lips and warmed her insides with a tingling sense of caffeine that she loved, briefly letting out a contented sigh before placing the cup down and turning to her friend.

"I don't know Cosmo, I just can't seem to get a good scoop!" A bubble gum pink hedgehog babbled to her leafy friend as she began assorting the accessories for skin tone makeup and several eyeshadow shades.

"Well, maybe..."

"I mean, there seems to always be _something _going on in Central Square and Seaside, yet whenever I arrive, I'm either too late, or no one believes what I saw!"

The green seedrian chuckled. "You mean your imaginary hero with quills like the ocean and eyes like emeralds?"

Amy let out a giggle and playfully pushed her shoulder. "Cosmo stop! I'm being serious! And I did _not _imagine him. I swear, it was that Sonic guy from all the news reports, because all that was left behind as soon as he started moving was a blue streak and a gust of wind."

"Right. Now lets start talking your _current _job. I have no doubt you'll be a famous, hot and sexy journalist one day, but right now, I need you to help me assort all these facial assortments before the big-bag-out sale starts in an hour."

The pinkette nodded with a grin, pausing with her busy hands and running fingers through her quills as she checked her reflection in the nearby mirror. Her long lashes fluttered as she twitched her body to the right, insecurely turning this way and that. "I don't know Mo, but with how great this layout already looks, I'm pretty sure its fine. You know how popular Cosmo's Cosmetology already is!"

It was indeed a spectacular setting. Mirrors framed with intricate black marble hung on walls in geometrical patterns, the white walls flushed with the panther black tiles gave an elegant contrast to the scene, matched with all the store supplies in color coordinated orders, and columned shadings of every material. Cosmo's was the number one selling accessory supplier in all of Mobius.

"By the way, do you think these jeans look okay on me? I wasn't sure whether to wear them or not because they kind of..."

"Amy!"

"Right...sorry."

Cosmo sighed, smiling fondly at her friend. The bubbly hedgehog was an employee she adored, and reliable coworker unless distracted. Unfortunately, the seventeen year old had her quirks, such as her clumsy mannerisms and childish dramatics. But when it came to cameras and upfront conversations with strangers, the ambitious blush colored teen could plaster a smile on almost any face, as well as help out with any information needed to direct a customer to the right section that would fit for them.

Amy finished her sorting and beamed pridefully at her work, turning to her friend with an accomplished smile. "Done! How about I go get some more coffee from the lounge to boost a little more energy before the big sale, and after everything's done, we head to Grondo's for waffles, my treat?"

The seedrian laughed. "That sounds wonderful, I could never resist."

"Great! Now...caffeine. If I don't get anymore in my system soon, I'll drop!" Amy barked out a laugh as she made her way out of the main store lobby and back into the private carpeted halls before popping into the employee lounge with a small arrangement of furniture and a counter lined with coffee machines. Humming a merry tune, the pink hedgehog filled two cups with creamer, sugar and all the sweet goods to sweet the bitter taste of black coffee bean, before snapping on the plastic tops and swinging around to leave.

It just so happened she hadn't heard someone else come in.

With grace like an elephant she let out a yelp and bristled from the surprise, eyes widening and coffee splashed forward in a wave, spilling the hot contents onto the shirt of her victim.

"Woops! Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry! I didn't even hear you come in! I just..." Amy frantically placed her cups down and spun around in circles in search for something to help clean her mess, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a warm laugh.

"Hey its okay girl! It happens! I love coffee anyway."

Amy sighed in relief, her embarrassment flushing her cheeks. "Oh, okay. Heh, still I am so sorry." Green eyes scanned this new figure, gratitude gleaming as she took in the sight of the employee badge clipped on a forest green shirt and black slacks. The woman was a rabbit, with ears sticking high from her head, light gray fur with darker patches, and blue shining eyes. Her black button nose wiggled as she grinned.

"No need to be. Say, you're Amy right? The girl who wants to be a reporter or journalist?"

Amy raised her brows. Only Cosmo knew what her dream job was, and she was surprised to hear this new worker already knew one of her strongest ambitions. "Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name, I didn't even know Cosmo was hiring more help. When did you apply?"

The ash furred hare waved her hand. "Milly's the name. And oh it was just a recent thing. Now back to the topic, tell me...have you ever gotten a good scoop? I'm sure a bright girl like you could accomplish lots."

_Wow, she's friendly. Talk about forward in conversation._ Amy smiled politely, "no, not really. Not yet anyway. I plan to make it big one day. But thank you for the compliment! Now I really must be going. Coffee might get cold ya' know?"

Milly laughed loudly, much louder than required, and lightly pushed Amy's shoulder. "Ha, wow you sure are a holler Miss Rose! Now, that's all I needed to know, I'll be seeing you around! Bye now!"

With that, she pranced out of the lounge as silently as she came, leaving Amy to wonder how one could be so energized at 6:00 AM, having not even had a caffeine boost.

Shrugging, the pink hedgehog continued whistling her tune and plucking her warm cups from the counter as she made her way back to the lobby.

"Did I ever even tell her my last name?"

* * *

"_I will need to eliminate that of pests. As well as manipulate those of the best."_

* * *

A soft breeze sifted through his crimson dreads, violet eyes briefly peeking open on account to check his surroundings as he relaxed openly at the alter of the Master Emerald, bent on the stone stairs as his foot rocked up and down casually in rhythm.

Few grunts heaved his chest as he shifted to position more comfortably, lids sliding closed as the sun rays basked his white crescent moon and tan muzzle.

A sudden fluctuation caused his eyes to snap open.

Now fully alert, the red echidna shot in a blur to the Emerald's side, feeling its raw power radiate a tampering in its crystal shell.

Knuckles growled. "What's wrong?

The Emerald responded by glowing increasingly brighter till he couldn't bear to stare into it's luminescence and was forced to look away. He didn't know what was going on, the sudden change was not within his power to stop it seemed, as the gem's powers did not heed his inner calls and instead continued to fluctuate with a different sense, one unfamiliar to him.

"Whats...going on?" His rough voice shouted frustratedly, shielding his violet gaze with large spiked mittens as he braced himself for the unknown.

It was then that he heard it. A small whisper, feminine and sweet. Her words were soft, yet alarmed, calm but alert.

_He's coming._

Knuckles slowly faced the light as he leaned farther towards the heat and power waves of the Master Emerald, his ears searching for her fluent voice.

_The time has arrived. Soon I will be released._

The Master Emerald grew ever brighter, it was finally then that Knuckles felt it. He felt her presence, warm and honey sweet to the air. Whosoever spirit endured in the Master Emerald, she spoke now with a clear and twinkling tone.

_Brace yourself._

With these final words, her presence disbanded. Like a vacuum the Emerald's buzz dimmed in half a second to the peak of calm, the normalcy unusually followed by such a display of event.

Knuckles gaped at the now calm jewel, his mind whirling with possibilities, an assuasive voice ringing in his mind.

One thing he could deduce; something big was soon to occur.

* * *

"_Powers will be combined...dimensions will be warped.."_

* * *

The red lasers intertwined in an array of lattice patterns and complicated weavings. Just a single touch of the red lights and everything was history, her goal in sight would be out of her grasp.

Standing between the intertwined lasers was a beautiful ivory bat, black hood pulled over her ears and body twisted into a pretzel. The position to any onlooker would appear difficult to undo, and manage to escape, yet Rouge felt that those red lights were as dangerous to her as Christmas bulbs. Nothing could touch her.

With agility only equipped after much practice, she flipped and ducked her way through the optical device, dodging with and jumping, giving a flap of her tucked wings before she landed safely near the glass that held her goal.

"Hm, why hello darling?" Rouge mused to the jewel, marble blue eyes glittering at the sight of the gem cut geometrically and perfect edged. It glinted off a reflection, showing a sure sign of value.

She knew exactly what this was, this was one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds. The fact that such a gem was just within her grasp made her all the more giddy.

In ease, she gently pulled the gem off its stand and glanced briefly at her watch that counted down in alarming numbers. When her watch reached zero, all power to the cameras would return, and she was sure she would be high in the clouds, far away from sight by then.

Yes, triumph was inevitable. She was Rouge, the greatest jewel thief. Her words can weave a trap, her kicks can aim, and her eye catches all that shines. It just so happens, her hands can get on anything she yearns.

Placing the blue gem into a simple black pouch, she hastily slung it over her shoulder and ran, dodging all extra securities and flew through thin glass just as the alarms began to blare as red lights flared.

"So long, losers!" In a leap, she flew. Tonight, she would return to her apartment. By five, any sign or record of her living in the current city would disappear, and she would once again be on the move with more treasure in hand.

Rouge smirked to herself amongst the clouds, her head swelling with pride as she pulled out the gem and marveled at its glittering beauty.

"My, you certainly are a pretty one. Its a shame I have to give you away."

With a twist of her leathery limbs, her direction dropped to the empty streets below, as she ducked into a building and saw the shadow of the figure she was in search for.

He was a black panther, greedy green eyes glittering with a lust for value. His course voice filled the damp night air as he stepped into a sheet of moonlight that swam in a silver stream through the window pane.

"Did you get it?"

Rouge scoffed, pulling forward her pouch as she revealed her prize, watching with a smug expression as her dealers eyes grew to a deadly need as he peered hungrily at the gem. Almost insanely, he leaped forward, but Rouge proved to be quicker.

Jolting back with a steady step, she stayed just out of reach, pulling the gem closer to her chest as she waved her finger at him. "Nuh-uh-uh! Sorry buddy. We had a deal. You don't give me something, I keep the precious gem." Pink glossed lips curled into a sickeningly sweet smile, her hip jutting to the side as she tilted her head tauntingly. "Wouldya say boy?"

The panther sneered angrily. "Fine. Here is your price." With dramatic flare, the feline pulled forth a small chest, opening it to reveal five jewels, each the size of two thumbs. Rouge's eyes widened.

Aggressively they made the swap, each studying their prize with a vigorous glee, offering a short salute in their dealing before Rouge flew away with her claim, chuckling quietly to herself.

It was his loss. Five gems each of high value, for one stupid Chaos Emerald? Was he that gullible?

She could only shrug. It was rare in the business one would be so ignorant to their study.

With a devious smile, she headed home.

"Time to disappear."

* * *

"_My plan is in motion. I _will _rule. Time and space within my hands..."_

* * *

Silver sang softly as he walked around cheerfully, a spring in his step and a smile stretching his muzzle. Sunshine yellow eyes scanned the assortment of items that were splayed neatly across the tables as he enjoyed the sunny summer day by watching both children and adults walk around in search of a good bargain.

This garage sale was set to donate to the Children's Orphanage, so any buyer could place any price and still share a small amount of their fortunes to the orphans on Second Street.

Just as he began to observe a rather strange object, looking rather like a blanket with sleeves, a blue streak sped up to his side and halted in blink, showing no other than his friend.

"Hey! Sonic I'm glad you could help. You have no idea how much business this gets me for charities when you offer to come to events. Almost everyone here would want an autograph!" The young white hedgehog moved his hands enthusiastically as he spoke, grinning boyishly as he did so.

The cobalt hero waved a dismissive hand, "no problem bro! Besides, I love fans! And charities! Why wouldn't I help?"

Silver clapped his hands gratefully. "Well thanks anyways. How bout' after this you, me and Tails go get chili dogs in appreciation for all you've done for me_ and _the city."

Sonic laughed, walking with his friend towards where a crowd began to eagerly form in wait to take pictures and get anything signed by the great and well known hero of Mobius. Countless times, the blue blur had saved the city from wreckage by his nemesis Dr. Eggman, a scientist with an ambition to take over the world.

"You know me well Silv. By the way, did you hear about last night? Another Chaos Emerald was stolen from a jewelry shop with high security. Looks like I have a few things to do before the day ends."

Silver shook his head, fists on hips as his crown of quills quivered. "I don't see why we can't find anywhere safe for them. It seems like everyone wants one for their own purposes. Why can't they just leave them be? Everyone knows how dangerous that energy can be if not used properly..."

Sonic nodded in agreement, lips pursed as he clapped his friends shoulder. "If the world was like you ol' buddy, it would be a better place. Now come on, lets get this charity thing rollin' so we have more time for that lunch and search afterwords."

Pulling on a cheeky grin, he walked to the crowd and began the pictures and signings, flashing smiles and winks in several directions, and letting his naturally charming attitude take wheel.

Right then, almost all was right in the world. And Silver only hoped that after the day was done, the serenity would last.

* * *

"_Like moth to a flame, instinct is inevitable. And these pathetic beings will fall to one greater than they."_

* * *

Shadow's ruby eyes scanned the long prairie below. He had been searching for two hours now, still not able to locate any of the Chaos Emeralds that were scattered around the country. His frustration rose with his impatience.

Humphing in irritation, he pivoted to the right,peering at the horizon in a forceful manner. Still, the damp fog that clung just above the ground shrouded nothing but the stretch of green that leveled across the field. Once again he would be forced to report a negative to the agency.

Already, they had called him in to evacuate the search and select another objective, but he refused to return to HQ when such a strong radiation hung in the air. Something was shifting in time or space, the ozone was crisp to his lungs, and a potent shift seemed to tilt his gut sideways.

It was all very off putting. All wrong.

It was like the atmosphere was being cut through and trampled on, peaking the hedgehog's curiosity and suspicion.

The only plausible answer would be that someone was using a great amount of Chaos energy, but this solution was improbable, for very few could harness the emerald's power, and still the tingling in his stomach felt, different. He could sense Chaos with ease, but whatever was changing the continuum in the region was not familiar.

One thought he had, was that it may be the lost Master Emerald many legends speak of. The lost gem has mass power of Chaos, and can even heighten the power of its' smaller cousins, the Chaos Emeralds when nearby. But that did not ease his conscience any more than the eerie fog that filtered the summer day.

His wrist watch crackled to life. "Agent Shadow. The Commander wishes to talk with you about a new objective. Please report to the main office immediately."

Shadow resisted the urge to growl back. He was on the brink of finding something, he knew it. But the Commander's direct order of confrontation meant something of higher priority must have come up.

"Be there in five. Over."

With a final huff, he sent one last leery glance to the clouded landscape ahead, before skating over the hump of a hill and on his way back to GUN.

_This better be important, _he thought irately.

* * *

"_I will find those I need, and twist them into a game they cannot win..."_

* * *

A young raccoon stumbled across the dry land and toward the demolished buildings that lay in rust and a heap of boards and debris. The ground was cracked and thirsty, sand and dust drifting on a light breeze and clinging to the brown girl's lashes.

She covered her face as best she could with a small green shawl that hung over her shoulders, blue eyes fluttering from the particles that clung to her fur.

Finally she saw it. A crooked tree standing amongst the desert, its limbs bare and shell black as ash. Its silhouette contrasted darkly against the blazing heat of the evening sun.

With a sigh of relief, Marine jogged to the trunk of the tree, circling around once before raising her voice as she called for her friend. "Blaaaze! Blaze! You here sheila?"

The juvenile raccoon sucked in deeply and was about to yell at the top of her lungs when a gloved hand covered her mouth, causing her to give a muffled shriek and jolt in surprise.

"Sh. Not so loud Marine. You could have been followed, or worse, heard by a nearby camp and shot."

Marine withdrew the hand from her mouth and turned to the cloaked figure that appeared so suddenly behind her. She beamed brightly, throwing her hands in the air animatedly as she spoke. "There ye' are Blazey! I was startin' to figger you'd be a no show."

The tall regal figure pulled the black cloak from her head, revealing the lavender face and furry stark muzzle, with hair that fell around her shoulders and bangs that hung in her face. Golden eyes pierced her straightly. "I wouldn't bail unless I were detained, Marine. Thank you for visiting."

"Ah, its no problem buddy! I been meanin' to come round ere' yesterday, but them adults of ma' group wouldn't allow us kiddies to go a travelin' after hours."

Blaze blew her bangs from her face, only to have them fall right back in place. "It is all in good timing I suppose. Marine...I will be leaving soon. There is something I have to do, something I am not sure I will return from." She spoke smoothly, as if rehearsed. Her monotony was a normalcy to the feline the raccoon had learned to overlook.

Ocean blue eyes took upon a startle look, worry creasing her features. "What'ya mean Blazey? Y...you're leavin'?"

The lavender she-cat nodded. "This world is ending, and no solution will come of this realm. That is why I must seek beyond the borders of space. If I return...I will find you again, and bring you a better life."

Blaze knelt, her ebony cloak draping to the dirt ground as she peered into the watering eyes of her young friend. "If I do not, then I want you to know that I am very grateful for your companionship." Slowly, she revealed a dagger in her left hand, its hilt carved in organic shapes and a jewel glistening at the base. The blade gleamed, a treasure of such worth rarely found in the rustic time of the dying world. Marine gaped in awe, as the words floated from the feline's mouth. "I want you to have this. Protect yourself and your family, Marine. Live a full life."

The jubilant raccoon shakily gripped the glistening weapon, turning it carefully in her hands as she examined the gift and bowed her head in thanks. "Do you have to Blaze? I'm yer' Captain, what'er you gonna do without ol' me to guide ya?"

A small smile graced her lips. "I'll find my way Marine. Now this is farewell."

As she rose from her knees and stood to her full height, she gently caressed her friends chin in her hand and softly nodded her head.

Marine could only watch with a trembling lip, as her friend faded into the rippling horizon. Her small fingers held with tightened knuckles onto her present, just as her heart hung onto the hope that she would see the exiled Queen once again.

* * *

"_A game where the only way to win, is to escape yourself."_


	2. Chapter 1: Collision

**Alright, here's the first chapter! Honestly, these first few aren't going to be all that well written because its reeeaally hard for me to do filler chapters without getting bored. But, in a couple chapters, the entire 'adventure' begins and that's when its going to get exciting :) Sorry if this is a little bit of a downer. **

**Also, here is Tikal's AU bio:**

**Sex:** Female

**Age: **Dead (17)

**Occupation: **Was a Royal in the Island of Paradise

**Family:** Dead

**Home:** Used to live on an Island called Paradise

**Past:** Was a Princess of Paradise, where everyone lived in peace and serenity. Chao's harbored the lands in large numbers, the soil full of gardens and all was in harmony until an unexpected enemy attempted to tamper with the Master Emerald, causing havoc amongst the great Echidna Tribe in Paradise. Tikal sacrificed herself to save her people. She was honored in Paradise for over a hundred years before the extinction of the Echidna's overwhelmed the population. Only one family survived the demolition.

**I don't own anything! **

* * *

Tikal drifted in spirit, her mind and body melded as her vision drifted from the crystal that shelled her. Her form was of a glowing light, but as moments drew near she felt her body flicker in reformation.

Beyond the green glass of the Master Emerald, she could see by stretching her mind, the red silhouette of her distant cousin pacing around the emerald, a glove to his chin as his eyes narrowed in vacant thought. Her communication time to him was limited as she had spoken a mere few hours before, her power still waning, and still her essence was sewn into that of the Emerald.

She waited. As she had been doing for many years. Mere hours separated now from her embodiment, for a time has come that her body has grown strong again. The energy once drained of all life, now redeemed by the Master Emerald's potent radiation, and she would return just in time to help.

With her own Chaos manipulation, as well as having been fed and re-energized while her spirit hosted in the majestic jewel, Tikal had seen happenings of current times, as well as granted access for events that will soon take place. Several important people are in danger, and will make or break the world by simple choices that fall in their paths. She needed to help them, and she was determined to do so.

Knuckles, the one who guarded the Emerald that held her residing soul, was also destined to help those in need. He will be needed to take down the newly rising villain, a shadow of a face in which her mind could not stretch far enough to see. She only could catch fleeting glimpses of a dark presence that grew ever stronger with each click of a clock.

Once she was free, she too would be targeted. And while her young heart feared the unknown that lay ahead, her wisdom and courage was strong, centuries of knowledge stored over the passing decades. When her body reformed, she would convince her relative to come with her, and guide him to where she was sure the place and time of the Mastermind's twisted scheme would take place.

She held onto the comfort that they would not be alone.

With focus, she called forth and drew power from the great jewel.

_Master Emerald. Heed my call, obey my bidding. Show me the faces of which to seek and know._

Her thoughts echoed through the exterior of her encasement in the Emerald, and for a moment, nothing happened.

Then the gem began to glow once more, and Tikal braced her forming mind to the barrage of words and images that pierced her thoughts.

_Blush fur shown with sparkling jade eyes._

_A hero, light on his feet._

_Crimson streaks, ruby irises._

_Red fur and spiked fists._

_A flickering flame that danced with fury._

_Leathery wings and pink gloss._

_Cyan blue rings on a palm of white._

All these words and pictures jolted her back, a feeling as though her mind throbbed in a pain of too much power. Yet she held onto the memory of each.

When the presence of the Emerald showing her icons dissipated from her spirit, she felt herself feel light once more.

With caution, crystal blue eyes fluttered open to a blinding yellow light, as a smile began to form below.

She was forming, her time was soon, and she would help these mysterious heroes with all she had.

* * *

_Every night I will save your life,_

_and every night I will come to you._

_Yet every night it just stays the same,_

_and I dream, of an absolution._

The lyrics sounded from the speakers of Silver's car as he tapped his fingers to the beat while gripping the wheel. It was the day after the Charity sale, and it proved to be a great success. The target amount of money was raised for the local orphans, and even some extra for plus costs.

A smile adorned his muzzle as his sunshine yellow eyes and his luminescent fur contrasted unusually with the cloudy day. His mood was at placid peace, and he felt high above the storm, sure that nothing could ruin his day.

It was just after this thought occurred through his mind when his car jerked, and with a loud _thump, _a rather large object connected with his windshield before bouncing off and rolling off the road.

Silver yelped, screeching to a halt with a lead foot on the breaks as his breathing became rapid.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I think I just hit someone. I'm going to jail! I'm a murderer! What do I do?_

Panicked thoughts fleeted across his thumping temples, his pulse throbbing against his skull as he rapidly pulled his car to the side in a lopsided parking, before shakily jumping out of the door and running over to a groaning figure that lay in the grass ditch.

They were draped in black, and completely covered in the ebony material, but Silver felt relief course through him as the body began to shift beneath the charcoal material.

He fell to his knees and gingerly plucked the shawl away. "Sir, I am so sorry! I didn't even see you! You just came out of nowhere! Please don't sue me! Are you hurt? I'll pay for any damage I swear!" His rambling was cut off by a hard blow to his gut, knocking the wind from his lungs and sending him flat on his back.

Silver's vision swam as confusion filtered his mind. He struggled to sit up as he scratched his quill crown when an angry feminine voice spoke.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

The ivory hedgehog froze. He had hit a _girl_? How could this day get any worse?

It didn't take long for his answer to arrive. As he sat up fully, he took in the sight of a violet feline with long locks tipped in amethyst, a furry white muzzle surrounding frowning lips, and she wore strange garments. Paired with her eerie midnight cloak was black pants with silver and ebony boots, her gloves white and blouse purple. A mysterious looking broach rested on her chest in a deep blue, and her eyes blaze an fiery withheld fury that looked on the brink of being unleashed.

His luck was dropping fast.

"Ma'am..."

"Who _are _you? And where in Solaris am I?

_Solaris? _She talked in strange fashion, Silver noted. Yet her speech didn't seem unusual paired with her cloak and poised manner. The feline looked like coiled spring of emotions.

Silver stood and brushed himself off, his shoulders finally relaxing as she too stood, perfectly unharmed with maybe but a bruise to show for it. How did she manage to walk away barely damaged?

He cleared his throat. "I'm Silver, and I am so sorry I didn't see you miss. Are you hurt? I can call the ambulance if you want. Do you need anything? How can I repay you?"

Blazing amber eyes pierced him with a dead stare, her face still and alarmingly blank. Her gaze scrutinized him from behind long lashes that fanned out from her lids, and Silver began to shuffle uncomfortably beneath her stare.

Finally, she spoke. Her tone mechanical and steeled. "That is not necessary. Just tell me where I am and I'll be on my way." The she-cat turned away, her voice becoming distance as her eyes glanced around the horizon. "I can already sense several strange energy sources in this world."

Silver caught the end of her sentence, and felt perplexed by the strange speakings of this self secluded female. He tilted his head in a curious manner, his innocence already revving his brain from concern, to wonder as his naive mind felt obligated to help this stranger. Was she lost? In need of assistance? Or just plain crazy?

"Well," he began, tapping his chin as his gaze lifted, "you're in Central Square, the county of Mobius. The train tracks are just on the other side of that street, due north, and if you followed this road about ten miles, you get to Seaside. That help?"

The lavender feline frowned, untying her cloak and draping it over her arm. Her ochre eyes began to glance around at the small but general sized homes, and her face took on a wistful expression. "Look at all these homes..." Her gaze drifted up to the clouded sky, and a hint of a smile ghosted her lips. "Clouds...its been so long...The temperature here is so cool and placid. It reminds me of before the Flare..."

And just like that she reverted back to standing stiff and alert. Silver could almost see her mental and physical guard shoot back up on the scale, as she turned back to him with a curt nod.

"Thank you for your help. Now I have business to attend." With almost an enchanting grace, the lilac she-cat twirled on her heel and began striding away with purpose, her fluffy tail swinging with elegance few managed to obtain.

Silver stood droopy and dumbfounded, his brow creased as his yellow eyes blinked rapidly. _What just happened? _

His mind couldn't seem to catch up to the events that played before him, and he began to consider an almost insane idea.

The hedgehog glanced back almost longingly to where his vehicle was still crookedly placed at the edge of the road. Were he to drive off now, he wouldn't have to think about this, nor do anything about the accident ever again. He was free to just ride away without a care, as most in the present situation could only dream of.

But what if she _did _need his help? All the 'what if's' of this enigma of a stranger sent his nerves tumbling in a whirlpool, and the only way to settle the churning waters was to quench the hunger for answers.

With a self defeated sigh, he turned his back on the car, setting his vision to where the distancing feline still walked on with dignified steps.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Shaking his head at his own behavior, Silver huffed one last time before raising his chin and flying forward, his fur glowing a cyan blue as he levitated after his peculiar acquaintance.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Slowly, his fingers sifted through the papers that were slipped into the pocket of the file, different encoded words and various articles and sightings typed in ink upon each page.

"As you can see, we have an enormous amount of vibrations coming from this Mountain range, over here near Crystal Valley. It just so happens, that the last sighting of this cruel escapee was at the ridge of the Valley, in a small village with a near twenty population. This, matched with our Scientists radar show that the strange radiation that is coming from the Mountains, must be where he is in hiding. He is a mastermind at what he does, often called The Deceiver."

Shadow sighed, tossing the file onto the wooden desk and leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms as he began to ponder this new information. The name, _The Deceiver_ sounded a bit dramatic for his own taste, but it could also be said to give some hints as to what this new villain's character is like. He had a hunch, this new 'baddie' had a way with words, a silver tongue, so to speak.

It also annoyed him that he raced back to headquarters, having been told the Commander directly wished to speak with him, but upon his arrival, something else came up and he was now stuck talking to an annoying marsupial.

"This should be simple then. I'll track this criminal to the caves deep in the Mountain, take him down, and return him to your prison."

The koala, who's name Shadow didn't bother to remember, looked at him with caution, beady black eyes glinting as he shook a finger at the GUN agent. "You better be careful, agent. This is no game. The Deceiver has many ways he defeats his foes, no matter their strength. To make sure the mission goes smoothly, we called for a local hero in the nearby town of Central Square. He'll be joining us here in Coastal Rides and accompany you on your mission."

This caught Shadow's ears. Narrowing ruby eyes, he leaned forward and peered at the substitute assistant with a glare. "I prefer to work _alone._"

The koala puffed out his chest in attempts to seem unwavering by the heavy weight of the Ultimate Lifeforms stare. "I-it's by order of the Commander himself Agent. You'll d-do as told. The other hedgehog is waiting in the lobby now. You are requested to be polite."

Shadow humphed angrily, standing with enough force to knock his chair back a foot. "Fine," he snapped icily, and turned to make his way out of the office, hands clenched at his sides and jaw clenched.

"And Agent?"

He halted in his steps, looking over his shoulder with an annoyed glance, and raised brow.

"We don't want the criminal back in the prisons. We need him dead."

A dark grin spread the ebony hedgehog's face as he made his way out of the office. "Even better."

* * *

Amy jogged cheerfully down the sidewalk, a love song singing her a fairytale story that danced in her ears as she ran at a light pace to the rhythm. She wore a neon pink vibrant sports bra, with a white T-shirt and black spandex, her sneakers laced tight as she bounded down another road.

"Your the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both of us, of us, and we're the perfect two!" She sang, slightly off key from lack of breath as she pumped her arms and legs, and closed her eyes to focus on the cool wind that she ran against.

She let her imagination pull her into a vision of herself sprouting wings and flying, of becoming the most famous and well known journalist across the nation! Prince charming will swoop in and save her from this cruel reality! She could almost see it happening...almost taste the victory...almost...

"Amy! Hey, Amy!"

Her dreams halted so suddenly, jade eyes snapped open as she felt her feet falter much quicker than she managed to recover her balance, which sent her tumbling to the sidewalk. Just in time, her palms pulled forward and took the heat of the fall, not without a few stinging scrapes as she grunted out an _oof_.

A momentary sense of nausea twisted her gut into a pit of agony as her head swam, before she blinked away the bleariness and felt a shadow standing above her.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean ta' startle you!" Amy squinted upwards to make out the form of the same smoky rabbit she had spilled coffee on the day before, what was her name again? Mary? Minny? Milly? Ah, yes that was it. Milly.

Brushing the dirt and away from her tingling palms, Amy wobbly regained her footing as she stood, and smile stiffly at the gray hare. "Nah, its okay Milly. I should've been looking where I was going and not be so lost in thought." She gave an absent wave of her hand as she continued to dust herself off.

Milly offered a toothy grin, her ears perking straight off her head as she thumped her feet. "I'm glad yer' okay. I just saw something that I thought you might be interested in writin' about for that job with the press you've been looking for, when just in time, I noticed you jogging on by! It's really strange, c'mon girl, take a look!"

Amy's hope lifted. A story? Her heart thumped in anticipation and excitement at the thought of finally gaining the internship she always wished for. She fleetingly wondered why this new acquaintance of hers was being so helpful, but quickly pushed the thought away, too caught in the adrenaline to care.

"Really? Could you show me where?"

The rabbit nodded happily, and began jogging toward an alleyway set between apartment buildings, with Amy trailing close behind. They entered the shadowed shortcut and the eager pink hedgehog ran toward one of the large garbage cans as she began circling about in search of the scoop, the finding that would make or break her career.

"So? What is it?"

Milly hopped to her side, and pointed just behind the crook of one of the large gray tin cans. "Right there."

Amy swung around and leaned forward, trying to make out what it could be. Her mind whirled with possibilities of horrifyingly fantastic results that would make for an interesting story, but it was then that her nerves began to tingle, and her fur slowly rose on goosebumps.

It was like a primal instinct awoke in her, telling her danger was near and her fight-or-flight decision was upon her.

All too soon, something from behind her hit her head, and her vision flashed a blinding light before turning a pitch black.

Evil laughter filled her ears, the sound became hissing-like with a deceptive edge to the tongue. The feeling of cold fingers gripping her waist was all she registered before her mind drifted into comatose.

* * *

Sonic sat on a stiff boarded chair, fingers tapping impatiently as his legs swung back and forth like a child. He had been requested in by some top secret government Operation, and excepted because he thought it would be cool. So far, however, it was an utter disappointment.

All the agents that filled the lobby looked more boring than a library. Each had stretched and wrinkled eyes, lack of sleep drooping their facial features, as they all clutched coffee mugs in their hands and quietly sipped from the cups. Only quiet chatter filled the air, but it was not enough to quench Sonic's absolute need for speed at that moment, as he began fidgeting in every way he could in wait for some supposedly 'special agent' that he would be accompanying on the mission.

Every time a door opened, her crossed his fingers in hopes that it was his partner that he sat in waiting for, yet all seemed to walk past him as if he were a mere phantom. It was strange really, in most crowded areas he stayed, the attention was driven on him. While he didn't mind the popularity, it did get annoying from time to time. The feeling of sitting in a room as an invisible though, wasn't as invigorating as he had hoped it would be.

"Ahem." A deep voice grunted from behind his chair, catching the cobalt hero by surprised as he bristled and jumped lightly to his feet with a turn.

Sonic widened his eyes at the sight of the male hedgehog that stood with a fist to one hip, judging him with red eyes as he glanced him up and down, as if sizing up an opponent. He looked similar to himself, he admitted. But his fur was black with crimson streaks, his shoes looked almost robotic in a sense, and his chest was burred with white fur. Looking even closer, Sonic noticed the way all of his quills save one, swooped at an up angle instead of down. Overall, were his confidence not so brimming, the blue blur was sure that this stranger could intimidate many.

Emerald eyes met the isolated maroon ones of his newest partner, as he gave a cheeky smile in greeting, hoping that his own light manner would unsettle the heaviness of this dark figures brooding position. "Hey there! You must be the agent I'm working with. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. What's your name?"

With a signature thumbs up and a wink, the cobalt hero waited for any reaction from the agent, but none came. His mouth stayed in a straight line, as his frown remained angled in a 'V' over angry eyes.

"It's Shadow. Now lets get this over with."

Shadow turned and lead a slightly confused Sonic to the elevator that would take them above grounds and away from one of the GUN operative bases. As the doors _dinged _open, they stepped out into the fresh air and walked out of what any onlooker would assume to be an ordinary post office before standing on a busy street and sharing a glance.

"So...Shadow. How are we going about this whole thing. If you're taking a car or whatever, I'd prefer to just run and meet you there. What'ya say?" Sonic grinned once again, not wavering in the lack of enthusiasm he received from Shadow, which happened to be a mere raised brow.

That simple gesture was a challenge, Sonic noted. This new hedgehog doubted his speed? Ha, he couldn't wait to run now.

"I don't take cars or jets, Faker. I'm running there, same as you." His deep voice snapped, annoyance seeping into his words.

"Faker? Ha, right! Try and keep up!"

In a second, a blue streak flashed away, quickly followed by a golden trail that matched the speed of his rival.

Towards a mountain, the two light trails sped along.

* * *

Blaze strode on the train tracks, her steps placed one foot in front of the other as she balanced along the rail with ease. Her tail buoyantly swayed behind her, as she brushed her bangs away from her forehead and continued onward.

She still wasn't sure exactly where she was, but the entire scenery was almost surreal. It had been almost four years since she'd seen a normal and function civilization. The sky was a murky gray with a cool breeze that she loved when it sifted through her fur. It had been much too long since she smelt the ozone in the air.

After the Sun Flare erupted, the entirety of her world became littered with boiling pot holes of lava. The sky was either glaringly bright from the too close sun, or suffocating with ash.

"So...Blaze. That's what your name is, right? That's interesting. I mean...not _weird _interesting. I mean _cool _interesting. Why is your name Blaze? Not that you have to tell me...if you don't want to..."

Blaze's ears flattened. Yes, she was still being followed by this strangely determined hedgehog. While he was acting like a lost little puppy, following her around like so, she did give him credit for his effort, despite the amount that it irked her. Several times, he had attempted conversation with her, in which she still refused to take part in.

Silver coughed into his fist. She was hoping he would give up soon and just fly away, but he remained relentless.

"Uh, I was wondering. We've been following this railway for an hour now, and considering you seem to be in a hurry...and you didn't even know what county you were in. Where are we going?"

Finally, the feline halted in her foot steps and sharply turned on the heel of her boot, causing Silver to jolt in surprise and stumbled on a loose rock.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her glower showing a hard smolder in her amber eyes. His question struck a nerve, doubting her capability and sense of direction.

Already, she was fatigued after opening a portal and transitioning from dimensions, so her speed and endurance would not be up to her usual par. Despite all these setbacks, her inner compass of various energy sources, with the help of the Sol emeralds power, she could sense the vibrations and tingling air sockets that emitted the strange source in which she sought.

Were she to find another source of power to combine with Sol, her hope was that she would be able to open a portal and hold it long enough to transport the survivors of her world into another safer one. The purpose of her being there was _not _to be put off by nosy strangers.

"Look _hedgehog. _First off, it isn't _we. _And secondly_._.." she began, feeling steam simmer beneath her skin, but abruptly paused in her scolding as her ears twitched and twisted. A distant noise floated in the air.

Silver, confused by her sudden lack of argument, frowned in disarray and stepped forward. He noticed the dark tip of her tail twitching, her ears pivoted upon her head as she began to concentrate on a seemingly invisible force.

"What..."

"Sh." She interrupted his question, holding up a finger as her eyes began to search the ground. Fluently, she knelt to the ground; a perplexed Silver watched as she pressed an ear to the metal of the track.

For a pause, she remained still, before golden eyes snapped open and she stepped back. Her head turned left and right before she began backwards into the ditch.

"Hey...what's going on? What are you doing?" Silver scampered after the feline, jogging to her side as she stared straight ahead at the tracks, waiting.

Blaze resisted the urge to face palm. This teen was like a little kid. How could she afford to babysit him while so much was at stake?

"Look," she began, her words clipped and cold as she pierced him with her gaze. "I'm here for my own reasons. The train is coming around the bend any second and its going to be my ride to _that _mountain." She pointed to a distant hump sitting upon the foggy horizon. "I'm searching for something that is beyond your comprehension of importance, so stop following me, and let me do my mission _alone _as intended."

In the silence that followed the blunt lecture from the feline, an echoing horn blew steam into the atmosphere, the ground beginning to lightly shake beneath their feet.

Blaze crouched low in the brush, ready to make her mark. She focused on the timing of rotations the wheel turned, counting the carts of the steam engine from her peripheral distance as best she could before a rustle next to her knocked her off counts.

"When do we jump?"

She turned her head to see the ivory hedgehog crouched at her side, determination and nervousness flashing across his face as he flexed and relaxed his muscles in anticipation.

The imperial feline rolled her eyes. His persistence, no doubt charming to any other, was a thorn in her side.

* * *

Seen upon the roof tops, an albescent beauty stood, leaning on a railing with her hip jutted to the right. Manicured nails rang against the metal bar as she looked out into evening sky. A dampness of dew had settled on the tips of leaves, the air moist and fresh as she inhaled sharply the scent of a coming storm.

She had stopped in a small town called Coastal Ride, having overheard the possibility that someone else would like to make a bargain. Usually, Rouge preferred to work alone, as was the standard for a jewel thief, but in a few cases, the white bat learned to manipulate a deal and trade her stolen treasure for something of higher worth. She only hoped that whoever planned to try for a transaction in gems would not take her for a pushover. If so, no trade would occur. The stealthy thief took several cautions when working with business deals, and would often twist her own turns in the play-out to gain her own benefit.

As unfair as this may seem, she felt little remorse for such deeds. They were all criminals in the market, what made her any worse than them?

Rouge pulled out a slip of paper, aqua blue eyes narrowed as she read the scribbled letters.

**_'Mystic Mountain at 7:18 PM'_**

She had found the slip in the chest of gems received from her last swap, and although she never consulted a dealer twice, she felt pleased to earn another keep for herself so soon.

Still she remained wary, in case it was a trap. Yet the chance was one she was willing to take. Her stealth had carried her out of several sticky situations, and she was confident, were this a set up, she would slip through her assailants fingers like water.

Her decision made, leathery wings unfolded from her back and stretched into the cool breeze. Rouge set out into the sky.


End file.
